


Scream

by Heather_Night



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Powers, Canon Compliant, Earthquakes, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Season/Series 05, Taking Care of Someone, taking care of somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor shifted without warning and Scott threw an arm out to the side to catch his balance on the wall and steady himself.  Was this an earthquake?  They were more prevalent in the southern half of the state but everyone knew about the San Francisco Earthquake of 1906.</p><p>“Um, guys?”  Scott called urgently.  </p><p>The guys in question ignored him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant through Season 5. After that, all bets are off.

Scream

_I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?_

\- lyrics to _Scream_ by Chris Cornell

 

The floor shifted without warning and Scott threw an arm out to the side to catch his balance on the wall and steady himself. Was this an earthquake? They were more prevalent in the southern half of the state but everyone knew about the San Francisco Earthquake of 1906.

“Um, guys?” Scott called urgently. 

The guys in question ignored him. 

Stiles and Theo were standing in the middle of Derek’s abandoned loft, “discussing” the current situation. By discussing Scott meant they were arguing. 

“No, Theo, I don’t trust you. I don’t care that you got dragged away by your dead sister and that you’ve supposedly come back a changed man. You hurt my dad. You hurt Lydia. You hurt Scott. I. Don’t. Trust. You.” Stiles faced off against Theo, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

Scott knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

Stiles hadn’t trusted Theo when they were kids. 

Stiles hadn’t trusted the other guy when Theo had come back, claiming to want to be a part of the pack. 

Stiles certainly wouldn’t trust Theo now that the earth had spit him back out despite Scott having sunk his claws into the chimera’s nervous system to verify he wasn’t a threat anymore.

Theo winced but straightened his spine despite the vitriol in Stiles’s tone. “You don’t understand, Stiles. That wasn’t really me. You know how you did things while possessed by the Nogitsune? I did things while under the influence of the Dread Doctors.” Theo’s voice was steady and his eyes beseeched the other man but Stiles was having none of it.

Scott found it interesting that both parties were ignoring him. Then the floor gave another rumble and he had to bend his knees to absorb the mild pitch and roll. 

Scott was by no means an expert but this didn’t feel like an earthquake, at least not what he’d experienced or even read about.

Scott’s thoughts drifted back to the 1906 earthquake. It had been a magnitude of 7.8 and had caused fires to break out in the city that lasted for several days. As a result at least 3000 people died and over 80% of the city was destroyed. To this day the death toll remained the greatest loss of life from a natural disaster in California's history and it ranked high in the lists of American urban disasters. 

Scott shook his head of his musings; Stiles had helped Scott research a paper on the Great Quake and his best friend would be amused, and possibly awed, it had stuck with him…if only his best friend would pay attention to someone other than Theo. 

Theo continued to flash his bright blue eyes at the unyielding Stiles despite the tremor. Scott cleared his throat and barked out more loudly, “Um, guys!”

Stiles continued to ignore Scott, snorting his distaste at the shorter werewolf-coyote hybrid. “Are you seriously comparing our situations here?” Stiles was taller but Theo had the advantage of strength and speed; Stiles, true to form, still refused to back down.

Theo responded to Stiles’s jibe without missing a beat. “Stiles, I know they’re not exactly the same. I know you don’t trust me,” Stiles snorted so loudly Scott winced but Theo continued anyway, “but I’d like a chance to prove myself.”

The floor seemed to have settled. No, that wasn’t right. Instead of sharp jerks there was a constant strum beneath Scott’s feet. He’d once visited Chicago with his Abuela and this was similar to standing by the Elevated Trains, or as the locals called it, the L.

“Guys!” Scott roared, channeling his Alpha powers.

Both sets of eyes, one a penetrating blue and the other honey brown, turned on Scott eerily in sync. “What?!” Both men snapped in unison. 

Before Scott could point out the rumbling floor a high-pitched whine ricocheted around the room, bouncing off of the walls.

Feet already in motion, Scott was making his way to Stiles when his best friend clutched his head, blood seeping from his nostrils. Stiles wheezed a moan of distress before his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Sound exploded across the room in a tidal wave of pain and Scott stopped in his tracks, covering his ears and ducking down, trying to escape the noise but it was in vain.

Theo bent his head against the onslaught of noise but he reached out for Stiles despite it, curling an arm around Stiles’s shoulders, guiding him to the floor so he didn’t bounce head first into the unforgiving surface.

The sound continued to reverberate throughout the room but Scott resumed his flight toward his downed friend, Theo on bended knee next to him. 

“What the hell was that?” Scott muttered but his ears were still ringing from the ear-piercing cacophony and he could barely hear himself. His feet stuttered as he had a flash of recognition.

_Banshee scream._

_Whoosh._

Without warning the world dropped from beneath Scott’s feet. 

Lydia’s scream reverberated painfully not only in his ears but in his chest as Scott lost touch with his consciousness.

-0-

Theo’s eyelids lifted and strained to see in the dusty gloom. Why was he lying on his back on such a hard surface and why was someone on top of him? This didn’t feel like sexy times to him, not that he remembered much about that subject. His hands found a long spine and soft strands of hair glided between his fingers as he continued his primarily braille search.

What had happened? Theo tried to piece things together. He remembered arguing with Stiles; nothing new there. 

Scott rudely interrupted them, trying to play peacemaker; also nothing new. Then there was the God-awful ear-splitting noise. 

_Stiles._

Shit. The human had passed out. Theo hadn’t done anything to Stiles but he knew he’d be blamed. One moment Theo had been kneeling next to Stiles, trying to rouse him, and the next the floor had disintegrated.

“Stiles?” Theo called softly, recognizing the human’s scent. He could feel slight exhalations against the bare skin of his neck, but the other man remained silent.

Another voice urgently echoed his call. “Stiles!”

Scott.

“He’s,” Theo paused as dust settled in his lungs causing him to inhale sharply and then cough. He swallowed then tried again. “Stiles is over here.”

Debris shifted and settled, the air clogging more with dust particles, as Scott drew closer. The Alpha wheezed out, “Tell me he’s okay!”

“I can’t see well enough to make out his injuries, but he is breathing.” It was saying something that Theo couldn’t see well in the dark. Wolves and coyotes both had excellent night vision but no matter how much he squinted, he couldn’t see past the thick dust hanging in the air. He hoped Scott’s True Alpha enhanced senses were making it easier for him to see what was going on.

A rustle next to his head alerted him to Scott’s proximity. “I can see a little. Okay. Let me lift him off of you and then we’ll—”

“No!” Theo yelped. “Let’s not—”

 _Move him yet_ went unsaid as Stiles was lifted upward.

A great gasp was followed by a wracking cough and then a wail of pain that choked off quickly. The weight quickly settled back on top of Theo.

“Shit, shit. I shouldn’t have moved him. I know that. What the hell was I thinking.” Scott chanted.

Theo reached out and grabbed a flailing limb. He squeezed Scott’s wrist before dropping it. He needed Scott to calm down if they were going to get out of this mess.  
“It’s okay, Scott. He’s still breathing. I think all the crud in the air is affecting his lungs.” 

At least Theo hoped that was all that was affecting the human’s lungs.

Stiles’s breathing was audible and labored. Theo shifted the lax body gently until the other man’s face was resting close to Theo’s neck again and he could feel the exhalations as well as hear them. Even though it was loud, and distracting, Theo felt better having proof that Stiles was still alive. 

“We need to get him out of here. Now,” Scott muttered. 

That was a given but Theo didn’t call Scott on his no-brainer comment. He liked the True Alpha well enough but to be honest, Theo had always thought Stiles was the brains of the outfit. That was one of the reasons he had always worked so hard to win Stiles over, not that it did him any good. 

It looked like Theo was going to have to fill Stiles’s role at the moment. “You’re more familiar with this building. Do you think you could find a window or door?” Theo suggested.

“If we’re on the ground floor, there should be a trapdoor into the tunnels right over there.” Theo ignored the thickness in Scott’s voice denoting tears. 

What was it with this town and its underground tunnels? Theo shivered at the thought of the last time he’d been underground.

_“Your sister wants to see you.”_

Stiles whimpered softly and Scott’s body heat pressed forward over their resting bodies, making Theo slightly claustrophobic. “Stiles, buddy?” Scott called out.

Stiles stirred in Theo’s arms, whining softly in pain. Theo could sense Scott vibrating with anxiety. “Stiles, you awake?” Theo cajoled.

“Mmmmm.” It wasn’t the wordy response Theo had come to expect from the mouthy Stiles but given his current condition, it was promising. 

“Stiles, I’m going to take some of your pain,” Scott announced.

The subtle tension in Stiles’s body drained away until he was a boneless weight blanketing Theo’s body. 

This time Theo didn’t put up any protest when Scott lifted his best friend into his arms. 

Theo scrambled upright. “Point me in the right direction and I’ll look for the exit.”

Scott hummed, adjusting the figure in his arms. “To your right. I think about five feet. There should be a handle in the floor by the wall. Assuming nothing is blocking it.”

Not questioning why the pocket of building they ended up in wasn’t crumbling around them more, Theo pushed through something—broken furniture or maybe the floor—and made his way slowly in the direction Scott had indicated. It was difficult for him to breathe in the hazy aftermath of the collapsed building so he could only imagine how bad it was for Stiles. The human was smart and plucky but those attributes were no help in these conditions.

Theo’s face smacked sharply into something and he stumbled backward, bumping into Scott. 

“Careful,” Scott said as he nudged Theo with his shoulder. 

Stiles’s lungs were making that distracting wheezing noise, only louder, and Theo dropped to his hands and knees, intent on finding the trapdoor. He had to prove himself to Scott if he had a prayer of being accepted into his pack.

Pack meant protection. 

Theo’s memories of his time _below_ were nebulous but he’d come out of the experience a changed man: He no longer could stomach the thought of going it alone and instead ached to be a part of a group.

There. It was a metal handle. Theo strained, huffing with exertion, as he pried the sought after hatch open. Stale air met his nose but it was a vast improvement over the particle-laden air he was currently breathing. Escape awaited in the tunnel below.

Unfortunately he couldn’t convince his body he needed to go into the tunnel. _Below._

-0-

Stiles thought about hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock that was currently set to a talk radio station but he couldn’t quite work up the energy. Two voices droned in his ears, on and on, making his head throb.

Why did he set the alarm clock to this station anyway? Oh, right. He sometimes slept through the alarm on his cell phone and there was no way he could ignore the incessant talk, talk, talk of this station in the morning. 

His bed swayed from side to side and Stiles swallowed back the bile climbing up his throat. Was he on a boat? Cracking his eyes open, Stiles was disoriented. He could barely see in front of his face and the act of focusing his eyesight made him want to hurl. He moaned a bit as his sinuses flooded with the acid climbing up his throat.

“Stiles?” 

That was Scott’s voice. What was his best friend doing in his bedroom at this hour?

Before he could respond, the talk radio started up again. This time Stiles flung his arm out toward the alarm clock, intent on shutting it off.

All motion arrested as fire raced through his chest. It was so sharp and stinging, it took his breath away. Literally. His body stiffened as he fought to draw air. 

Nothing was getting in or out.

Scott was barking instructions but he sounded like he was under water so Stiles couldn’t hear him clearly enough to know whether it was at him or someone else.

His shirt was rucked up and hands lightly touched the skin on his shoulder and also his stomach. The last was definitely in the “bad touch” zone but Stiles didn’t have the ability to parry the contact, his vision blackening at the edges and his limbs ignoring all signals to move.

Stiles startled violently, his eyelids snapping open, as something pressed on his chest, keeping him down. He opened his mouth to call for Scott but the only sound that emerged was a wheeze.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m right here. Just relax, breathe nice and easy,” Scott soothed. 

Scott always sounded nice, even when he was ripping Stiles a new one, but this was extra nice. A little too nice. His tone was subdued. Comforting. The effect was tranquilizing and Stiles’s lashes lowered.

“Stiles, please, can you stay with me? I need to know you’re okay,” Scott pleaded.

Scott didn’t plead. At least not with Stiles. This was weird. What was going on?

“Scott, why don’t you let me stay with Stiles while you go for help?” a new voice interjected.

Stiles knew that voice. He _loathed_ it. 

_Theo._

“Absolutely not. I’m not leaving him. Why don’t you go ahead and take off?” Scott didn’t even suggest Theo wait for them; at least his best friend had finally learned the chimera couldn’t be trusted.

“I, uh, don’t think I can go into the tunnels by myself,” Theo responded. 

Stiles was a little preoccupied with his pain but if he hadn’t known Theo better, he would’ve said he sounded contrite and even a bit scared. However, Stiles did know Theo and he was a consummate actor; Stiles didn’t believe anything that came out of the kid’s mouth.

Silence greeted Theo’s statement. 

“He’s hurt too bad, I need to keep him still and drain his pain,” Scott finally said.

It took Stiles a moment to realize Scott was talking about him. He was hurt bad? 

“Scott, you’re putting yourself at risk. Let me at least take over for a while. You’re going to drain the alpha right out of yourself if you don’t ease up,” Theo encouraged Scott.

Scott was hurting himself? Not on Stiles’s watch! 

Digging down deep, Stiles found the energy to scoot his butt along the floor and make a half-assed roll to his side. 

It was just enough to break contact with Scott’s touch on his chest.

It was also just enough to steal Stiles’s breath away again.

His feet pummeled the floor weakly as he strained for oxygen, his arms folding protectively over his chest, guarding again further pain.

Stiles’s consciousness faded when his lungs refused to pull in air.

-0-

Something bowled into Scott, knocking him away from Stiles’s side.

Theo. 

Scott couldn’t believe Theo had the audacity to keep him away from Stiles. Before Scott could tear into him, verbally or physically, Theo was hunched over his friend.

Dropping his fangs and baring them with a growl, Scott prepared to attack.

The blond shifter ignored his signs of aggression, gently placing his hands on Stiles’s abdomen before he began to draw the pain out. Even through the murky conditions, Scott could see the thick ropey veins of black swirling up Theo’s hands and arms. The hybrid gasped, drawing in on himself as much as he could even though he continued to maintain contact, which Scott knew firsthand brought some serious pain.

“Theo, what are you doing?” Scott asked. “Move away from him, you’re only hurting yourself. I’ve got this.”

Discomfort apparent in the stiff way Theo held himself, the chimera stared at him from across Stiles’s lax body. “Yes, it hurts, but I need to do this. You were going to drain yourself dry. Anyone could come along and finish you off in that state.”

Scott sat back on his heels. So intent on taking care of his best friend, Scott hadn’t really thought about what would happen if they were attacked. 

Hell, Theo could’ve attacked him and tried to take his alpha-hood.

“I know you don’t completely trust my motives yet but you have to understand that this, taking care of the pack, is the only thing that matters to me right now. If you want to save Stiles, you need to go for help.” 

“Theo—”

“Scott, please, you need to get help. We can’t move Stiles and you’re the best hope for getting out and bringing someone back to help him.” Theo bit back a gasp of pain, sinking his even white teeth into his lower lip.

Scott breathed in deeply, trying to center himself. His breathing was ragged but it didn’t produce the scraping and wheezing noises that Stiles’s breathing generated. 

Composing himself, Scott heaved to his feet on a drawn out sigh. “Theo, I’m trusting you to take care of Stiles. Nothing is more important than that to me. He’s been through so much,” Scott paused, shuffled his feet a bit, and then continued, “I made a promise to myself that I would never let him down again.”

Scott hadn’t always been there for Stiles like the best friend he billed himself as. 

He’d ignored Stiles’s calls when he’d been so wrapped up in his first love and he’d almost lost Stiles to the Kanima because of it.

Then there was the time Gerard took Stiles, hoping to lure Scott out, but once again Scott had been mired in the drama of Allison and he hadn’t even realized Stiles had been kidnapped.

The most egregious episode had to do with Theo. He’d let the shifter spin a story about Stiles killing Donovan and Scott had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker. Despite Stiles’s warnings about Theo. Despite knowing what his best friend was, and wasn’t, capable of doing.

Sure, Stiles had made mistakes during that dark time but that didn’t excuse Scott’s actions, at least to himself. Scott was aware of his deficits and was trying to correct them. He just didn’t want this to be a case of too little, too late.

Theo nodded his understanding. “Scott—”

Scott cut Theo off. “Just let me say this. I know Stiles isn’t your favorite person but I need to know that you’ll protect him. Promise me.”

“Stiles _is_ actually my favorite person in the pack but even if he wasn’t, I would take care of him. Scott, something happened when I was, you know, away, and I want, no, I need to be in your pack. But you need to go now while Stiles still has a chance.” Theo swallowed convulsively before continuing. “I promise you, Scott, I will take care of Stiles until you return.”

Scott acquiesced to Theo’s promise. Gathering his power, Scott flashed his eyes at Theo. Bright blue eyes flashed back and despite the leaden surroundings, Scott saw them as though they were some sort of beacon.

A bond snapped into place. Power surged through Scott, energizing him.

Scott leaned down toward Stiles. “Just keep fighting, Stiles. I’ll be back.” He hated to leave his friend. Quite frankly he was afraid Stiles wouldn’t still be breathing when he made it back. But Theo was right, Scott had the best chance of getting help. 

Squeezing Theo’s shoulder briefly, Scott hurtled himself down the hatch, eschewing the rungs. Landing lightly on his feet, he swiveled his head, trying to scent fresh air or get a sense of the direction he needed to move in.

To the left it wasn’t as densely packed with the sediment filtering through the air above and there seemed to be slight movement to it. Scott broke into a jog, needing to move quickly but not wanting to lose too much ground if he was wrong and had to backtrack.

It only took five minutes before he found something that resembled a submarine hatch door complete with wheel blocking his way. Scott clutched the wheel in both hands and cranked it to the left, applying the adage lefty loosey, righty-tighty. 

The wheel spun a quarter of the way and then stopped with a loud thunk.

“No, damn it!” Scott pounded on the metal door, his frustration leaking out.

Someone pounded back, the metal reverberating. “Hello?”

Scott recognized the voice. “Parrish?”

“McCall! The lever on the wheel is hung up on something. You’re going to have to bust through it on your side!” The deputy called out instructions.

Bust through it? He wasn’t feeling as though he was at full strength but Stiles’s life depended on this. 

Before Scott could gather himself, a new voice caught his attention. “Scott, is Stiles with you?” It was Sheriff Stilinski.

“Yeah, I left him to get help. He’s hurt.” Scott explained, feeling guilt over leaving his friend even though he knew it was the right move.

“What’s wrong with him?” Stiles’s dad sounded like he was in complete control of his emotions and Scott marveled at him. Scott was on the verge of losing his cool and only the thought that it might make Stiles worse kept him holding on to what little composure he had left.

“He’s not breathing right. And I think there’s a head injury.” Scott didn’t mention the whole bleeding from his nose thing. “We were afraid to move him.”

“Okay, you get that door opened up and we’ll bring the help,” Sheriff Stilinski barked out.

Scott closed his eyes and quickly ran through some of Deaton’s teachings on focus. When he could picture his hand smashing through the door and removing the obstacle keeping the wheel from turning, Scott put thought into action.

_Slam!_

Flesh split and bones crunched but it all knitted together faster than Scott could find the jam in the door and remove it. Twisting metal he cleared a path inside the door, removing his hand before he spun the wheel sharply.

The door flew open, the Sheriff’s grim face the first thing to emerge into his side of the tunnel. “Come on, show us to Stiles.”

Scott saw the spinal board gripped in Parrish’s hand and whirled around. “This way. I left Theo with him.”

His news was greeted with silence but Scott really hadn’t expected anything less. No one was really a fan of the chimera at the moment. 

Scott changed the topic even as he picked up the pace as they raced through the tunnel. “So what happened? Did Lydia, um,” Scott wasn’t sure what to say. The banshee and the hellhound had a bit of an on-again, off-again thing going on and he didn’t want to say anything insensitive.

“There was an earthquake, a 6.5, and it took out an apartment building in the next county over. There were quite a few fatalities. Lydia sure has a set of pipes on her,” Stiles’s dad snorted. The lack of tact reminded Scott of someone else and he smiled; there was no mistaking the Stilinskis were related.

The sheriff lagged a little behind the younger, supernatural males with him, but he was keeping a steady pace. As they approached the hatch leading topside, Scott heard sounds of distress coming from above.

“Hurry!” Scott urged Parrish up the ladder; he seemed to have some medical training under his belt and really at this point the only thing Scott could offer up was pain management.

Scott grabbed the bag from Sheriff Stilinski’s hands, pushing him up the ladder next. Bounding into the air, Scott caught a rung near the top before pushing through the opening.

The sight was disheartening but the noises were even worse.

Theo was sprawled next to Stiles, his hand still pressed against the injured boy’s flesh despite appearing to be unconscious.

Stiles was making horrible gasping noises interspersed with too long periods of silence. A dark splotch was covering his chest and as Scott leaned forward, he could see it was a purple-black bruise.

“Shit. I’m thinking pneumothorax. I hope there’s a needle and chest tube in here,” Parrish said as he dropped to his knees and snapped his fingers at Scott, pointing to the bag he clutched loosely in his left hand.

Scott had assisted Dr. Deaton with some of his procedures so he knew he could take direction. For now he stood back and let Parrish assess his patient.

There was another patient here though and Scott knelt next to Theo to assure himself he was still breathing.

-0-

Theo was both rejuvenated and drained.

Scott had accepted him into the pack. He’d felt the bond solidify right before Scott went for help. Now he just needed to hold on, and keep Stiles breathing, until the alpha returned.

The look on Scott’s face when Theo had knocked him away from Stiles had been priceless. It hadn’t been premeditated; when the human had weakly rolled to his side to break contact Theo had recognized the opening and jumped in. The idea had started to coalesce when Stiles had some sort of fit, his feet tattooing a feeble beat against the concrete flooring. Theo knew something had to be done to save both members of the pack.

Just when Theo thought he had a handle on it, agony slammed into his system, his head reeling with it. No wonder Scott had weakened; easing this level of suffering was beyond anything their supernatural bodies could withstand for any sustained length of time.

Needing a distraction, and remembering that unconscious people sometimes could hear, Theo let himself ramble about what was happening. “Scott’s going to bring back help. Your job is to just keep breathing.”

“What’s…your job? Knifing us…in the back?” Stiles was awake and despite his labored breathing, he seemed to be in charge of his faculties. 

Theo scowled. “I left my knife at home. Now shut up and conserve your energy.”

The pain he was pulling from Stiles continued to flood his body, weakening him. He concentrated on breathing through the pain.

“Thanks,” Stiles whispered.

“For what?” Theo asked. He felt like this was some sort of trick and he was trying to guard against whatever Stiles had planned. 

“Protecting Scott,” Stiles managed to wheeze before he started up with the choking gasps that made Theo’s own lungs ache. Although at this point, maybe he was experiencing the same things as Stiles.

When Theo got his suffering under control, he found he wanted to explain himself to Stiles. “I know you don’t believe me but when I went away, something happened and now I feel compelled to help Scott, and the pack.” 

“You could’ve taken him,” Stiles gasped out.

Stiles, despite his compromised health, had noticed how weakened Scott had been before Stiles pushed him away and realized if anyone could defeat Scott, it would’ve been while he was laid low like that. 

Theo shook his head. “No, no I couldn’t. You’re both pack to me and I can’t hurt you.”

Stiles sighed out a noise but seemed incapable of speaking. Instead he sought Theo’s hand on his stomach, patting it gently.

That was the last quiet moment they had before Stiles’s body seized again and Theo sucked the pain as fast as he could. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to ease Stiles’s suffering and it was too much for his own body.

Theo’s body flopped to the side and it took everything he had to press his hand to Stiles’s skin and keep contact. His vision grayed out and he hoped his body knew to keep helping Stiles even if he wasn’t conscious for it.

Right before he passed out he heard voices. He succumbed to the darkness, content in the knowledge Scott was back and Theo hadn’t failed him.

-0-

They said your life flashed before your eyes when you were about to die but Stiles called bullshit on that. 

His every thought, every action, was geared toward one thing—hauling air into his lungs.

Stiles thought he had a pretty high tolerance for pain but nothing could’ve prepared him for this. If he’d had the breath to describe it, he would’ve compared it to having an icicle stabbed into his chest. Repeatedly. Sharp, cold and breath-stealing. 

After Theo had stopped talking, Stiles had started to drift asleep. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Stiles dragged a breath in, coughing his misery. Sleep was bad. If he fell asleep then he might not wake up.

The pain was more than his body could handle but if he fell asleep, that might be it for him. He couldn’t do that to his dad. Even if sometimes Stiles thought his dad might be better off without him, he just couldn’t leave him alone. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

This sucked. 

Theo’s hand was on his stomach and it was creeping him out. He lacked the strength to push it away though.

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out.

Crap. This was getting harder.

His clock radio was going off again. Talk, talk, talk.

Through slatted eyes, Stiles saw movement over his chest. 

Heat replaced ice, exploding throughout his chest.

Hands were on him again and Stiles would’ve thanked the werewolf, most likely Scott, drawing out his pain if he could’ve strung the words together.

“I’m going to withdraw the needle now. His breathing should be easier.”

Parrish? 

Wait, what needle?

He did not like needles. 

At all. 

Breathing still hurt but it was a little easier. Or maybe he was getting used to it. Either that or he just didn’t care.

“Stay with me, Stiles.”

His dad was there.

“We’re going to get you out of here.”

So was Scott.

Someone groaned. Theo. Hail, hail, the gang’s all here.

Since when was Theo a part of the gang? Maybe he was now since he hadn’t attacked Scott when he’d had the chance.

He’d also helped Stiles.

Stiles relaxed.

His dad and Scott would keep him safe. Apparently so would Theo.

Ugh

-0-

Scott helped Theo to his feet. “Are you okay?” he asked the chimera who swayed on his feet before finding his balance.

“I think so. How’s Stiles?” Theo replied.

It was weird thinking of Theo as a part of the pack. Even weirder that Theo seemed to feel the same. 

Scott cleared his throat. “Parrish put a tube in his chest to clear some trapped air. Do you feel up to walking? Parrish and I will carry Stiles out if you think you can make it.”

For a moment Theo wanted to argue. He’d kept Stiles safe, he wanted to get him to safety, but his body was worn out despite his supernatural abilities. Once they got out, he wanted a shower, food and to sleep. In that order. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

The other men got Stiles settled on the board and strapped him down. It took some maneuvering to get the board down the hatch, with Parrish and Stiles’s father in the tunnel to take the hand off from Scott who used his alpha strength. 

“You’re next, Theo,” Scott declared.

Theo stepped up to the hatch but his feet locked into place. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Theo didn’t want to go into the tunnel. Scott didn’t blame him, not after what happened last time.

Scott clutched Theo’s shoulder, squeezing. “We’ll be with you, Theo. Nothing is going to happen to you. Well, nothing else.”

Having a building come down on them was definitely something but Scott had done everything to see Theo to safety. 

Indecision seemed paralyze Theo but Scott didn’t want to delay any more. He needed to remain close to Stiles. His friend was better but he wasn’t out of the woods, or in this case the tunnel, just yet.

“Come on. Down the hatch.” Before Theo could object, Scott propelled him forward so he stumbled toward the hatch opening. Scott called out, “Incoming!” and sent Theo sailing through the air.

Theo landed on his feet, his knees bending to absorb his weight. Scott landed next to him, his mouth widening in an easy smile. “Piece of cake. Now let’s get out of here.”

Scott grabbed Theo’s arm and towed him after the other three men. They caught up and each gripped the board, helping move Stiles through the tunnel.

An emergency light flickered overhead and cast everything in a ghostly green. Scott might’ve thought Stiles was dead if it wasn’t for his chest moving up and down, lungs still audibly crackling. 

Scott cleared his throat. “Thanks, Theo. For keeping him alive.”

“Thank you, Theo,” the sheriff echoed.

Scott noted the change in Theo’s scent; a little bit of embarrassment but mainly contented happiness.

Now he just hoped he could keep Theo and Stiles from arguing every time they were together. 

-0-

Theo had his shower, a steak and potato dinner, and a nap but something nagged at him, keeping him from a sound sleep. That’s how he found himself at the hospital. 

The sheriff and hellhound had gone back to work and Scott was taking Lydia home. Theo didn’t understand how they could leave their vulnerable pack mate alone but he would look out for him until Scott returned.

The pretty older nurse with dark hair stopped by again, adjusting the blanket over Stiles, and checked his vitals. Theo recognized her face when she came out of the ICU cube—it was Scott’s mom. She smiled at him. “You can go inside and sit with Stiles if you want. He said it was okay.”

Theo was flummoxed. Did they have him confused with another pack member? As though she could read his mind, Mrs. McCall smiled again. “Yes, Theo, I mean you.”

His feet dragged a little as he entered the cubicle but he drifted over by the bed. “Don’t hover, sit down,” Stiles whispered.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Theo said, for lack of anything else to say. He might not have wanted Stiles to be unprotected but he didn’t want to start a fight and somehow that’s what always happened when the two men were in the same room.

“I have something to say to you, Theo,” Stiles grated out. His lungs sounded better but Theo could still hear a painful rubbing sound with each inhalation and exhalation.

“You don’t have to say anything, Stiles. Just rest,” Theo cajoled. He didn’t need Stiles’s thanks. He would’ve done the same for any pack member although he had to say things had turned our remarkably well. 

Scott trusted Theo. Theo could feel the pack bond.

“Yeah, I do. If you ever hurt Scott, my father, basically anyone, I will make you pay.” Stiles’s threat lost a bit of its bite as he wheezed, catching his breath. “Do you understand me?”

Theo did understand him. Very well. “I’m pack now. I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted to but let me be clear—I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles. Or anyone.”

Stiles pouted at him. “I don’t trust you.”

Theo rolled his eyes in response. “Of course you don’t.”

“But as long as you don’t fuck anything up, I’ll leave things alone.” Stiles settled back into this pillow, his energy seemingly spent.

That was more than Theo had ever expected. A chance. He’d hoped for one, begged for it really, but he hadn’t thought he’d had a snowball’s chance in hell. Not with Stiles. He wouldn’t blow this opportunity. 

“You’re hurting my neck. Sit down already,” Stiles ordered and Theo found himself obeying. 

This was most likely the closest to a peace offering he was going to get from Stiles. 

Something slotted into place in his chest. Another bond. He didn’t even know humans could make a bond but then again, Stiles was no ordinary human no matter how you looked at it. He was Scott’s go-to guy. The man always with a plan. 

And Theo’s packmate.

Theo smiled widely, his face stretching.

Stiles glared a little before closing his eyes and Theo made himself tone down his smile. He didn’t want to aggravate Stiles.

-0-

Stiles let his eyelids drop down, shielding his eyes from the dim overhead lighting, his body relaxing for the first time since the whole shimmy and shake began at the loft. He didn’t know if he could finally let his guard down because he could finally breath easier, pun intended, or if it was because everyone was accounted for safely.

It couldn’t possibly be because the untrustworthy chimera was in his sights where Stiles could keep his eye on him. That is if his eyes had been open anyway.

Maybe untrustworthy was no longer an applicable adjective for Theo. After all, since Theo had climbed out of the hole he’d been dragged into, he’d managed to save Mason. Of course if Stiles had been standing close enough to the bleachers, even he would’ve been able to shove the kid aside when the section came tumbling down instead of Theo playing the hero.

Then there was Scott. Yeah, his idiot best friend might’ve drained himself of his alpha powers trying to save him if Theo hadn’t interceded; the fact Scott would’ve done that for him gave Stiles a warm, glowy feeling he didn’t want to reflect on too much. 

Stiles knew he felt more strongly about those he loved than they did about him. It was a small circle of people to be sure but Stiles knew he put everything he had into keeping them safe and happy, and most of the time, he was lucky if they noticed he was around. At least that’s what it felt like most of the time.

Lastly there was the whole loft incident in which the hybrid managed to save Stiles’s life. 

Applying his dad’s golden rule of thumb, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern then Theo had established a pattern of trustworthiness. Or at least of not being a douche and stepping up.

Stiles wasn’t about to take out a full-page ad in the paper about it but he could afford to cut the guy some slack. Anyway, what would he put in a full-page ad? _Chimera hybrid shows some signs of dependability?_ Stiles snickered at the thought.

The snicker turned into a groan as pain crackled across his chest and Stiles gasped, feeling like a landed fish. Keeping the fish imagery alive, it even felt like a stupid hook was piercing him.

“May I?” Theo asked softly. Stiles cracked his eyes open to see what the hell he wanted. Theo wiggled his fingers at him and pointed to his arm. Oh. Theo was offering to pull his pain.

“Yeah,” Stiles wheezed out. He might not always use them but his parents had instilled better manners in him so he dug deep to find them. “Thanks.” Maybe it was grudging gratitude but Theo didn’t have to make Stiles more comfortable and deserved to be acknowledged.

Blue eyes widened in surprise but Theo didn’t say anything. Instead he wrapped his warm fingers around Stiles’s wrist and the pain began to ease up.

Stiles drew a deep breath and didn’t feel like puking.

He lacked the strength to keep his eyelids open any longer and gave in to the pull of sleep.

The last sound he heard before he drifted off was his own sigh.

-0-

Scott paused in the doorway to Stiles’s cubicle.

Stiles was relaxed in sleep, his head turned toward the occupant in the chair next to him. The occupant being Theo who was dozing peacefully, his lips turned up in a slight smile, his fingers wrapped around Stiles’s wrist. 

Scott was sure at one time Theo had been pulling pain but now it looked like two friends holding hands.

Snorting quietly, Scott realized at least one of the hand-holding guys would take umbrage at that interpretation. The jury was still out on Theo. Scott had been surprised when Theo said Stiles was his favorite pack member. It sort of made sense, like Theo enjoyed pulling Stiles’s pigtails and vice versa. You only did that to someone you liked. At least that’s what happened…when you were in grade school.

Stiles let out a quiet sigh and for a moment Scott thought he would wake up but his best friend settled quickly, unaware of his surroundings.

Scott didn’t like the drag of air whistling through Stiles’s lungs but his mom had assured him it was normal and that as Stiles healed, the noise would diminish. In the mean time Stiles was very sick and it was going to take the efforts of everyone to keep him quiet. 

Well, nothing really kept Stiles quiet. More like inactive. In time his human friend would get better.

Theo continued to sleep, undisturbed by Scott’s presence. Of course that was as it should be—Theo felt unthreatened so there was no need to be on guard.

Scott felt for the newly formed bond with the chimera. It was solid. 

He couldn’t say for sure what was in store for the future but they’d come through an earthquake, and banshee scream, intact. In some ways, even stronger.

Theo was turning out to be a solid addition to their group. Stiles wasn’t actively fighting it.

Scott smiled, thinking of the way both guys had ignored him at the loft when he’d been trying to get their attention. Maybe there was a foundation for Stiles and Theo to coexist. 

Testing that theory out certainly wouldn’t be dull. Or quiet. Not with these two.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Theo will not become a trusted packmate, or even an ally, in Season 6 but this was still a fun writing exercise. This fills the prompt 'taking care of somebody' for Round 7 of Hurt/Comfort Bingo. 
> 
> By the way, I think _Scream_ by Chris Cornell would make an excellent song for some talented vidder to showcase Lydia's lungs. Just saying.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
